


Date Night

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, Other, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Hanzo took you out for a romantic dinner, the two of you are about to head home but tonight Hanzo has something he needs to say first.





	Date Night

        You'd never had a better night, Hanzo had setup the most wonderful date. He'd taken you out for dinner and dancing. Exhausted but unwilling to leave him just yet you suggested taking a walk together. Hanzo agreed easily for he too didn't want to be apart, not yet.

        "Did you enjoy our date?" Hanzo asked gently taking hold of your hand.

        "Of course, it was amazing." You said brightly. You looked down where Hanzo was holding your hand and smiled. He normally wasn't the type to openly display any type of affection so this simple gesture made your heart squeeze.

        The two of you walked to a nearby park in peaceful silence. You didn't need to say anything, just being here with Hanzo was enough for you. You and Hanzo had just sat down on a bench when the sky decided to send a very wet end to your date hurling down at you.

        "Of all the times, it has to rain now." You said with a heavy sigh. "I should probably start heading home anyways." You stood to leave but Hanzo didn't let go of your hand.

        "Wait..." Hanzo said, rain already soaking him through.

        "Hanzo?" You were taken in by the look in his eyes. It was as if he was pleading you not to leave. Hanzo stood up from the bench and pressed your hand against his heart.

        "Please don't go yet." Hanzo drew you to into an embrace. "I want to say something first."

        "Of course," You could feel his heart racing under his skin. "I'll listen."

        "Y/N..." Hanzo started. "I'm a horrible man, I am terrible for you, and I truly wish you would've chosen a better partner than me but... I'm in love with you." You knew how hard this must have been for him to say. You knew all about his past but you love him anyway and to your honest surprise, he loves you too.

        "Oh Hanzo..." You said, your tears mingling with the rain on your skin. "I love you too."

        "A mistake, really." Hanzo laughed weakly, his hand gently lifting your chin.

        "Shut up and kiss me." Hanzo didn't wait another moment and pulled you into a warm, wet, kiss.


End file.
